Myocardial ultrastructural changes were studied in pigs given toxic doses of monensin, a sodium-selective carboxylic ionophore. Selective injury developed in atrial myocardium, and the resulting lesions were thought to develop from excessive sodium influx and concurrent calcium overload produced by monensin.